Mindy Granger an Odd Adventure for the Ages
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Hermione s very werid cousin finds out she is a wizard too. She goes to Hogwarts and makes friends with Draco s daugther, who looks like a Weasley, and also makes friends with muggle a born who hates people, life and magic.
1. Chapter 1

Scene 1:

Mindy: *Mindy is talking to a Laptop camera really happily.* Hey guys! My name is Mindy Granger! And guess what I'm a wizard! *Mindy how's the people her wand.* we all thought Hermione was the only witch in the family but we were wrong! I`m at my new wizarding school now! I already started putting up my Harry Potter stuff. *camera shows a bunch of harry potter related items on a wall* I stole these from harry Potter`s house I'm a little obsessed. I wonder when my roommate will show up.

Pam: Holy crap! Who's the freak!?

Mindy: I'm your roommate, my name is Mindy.

Pam: Roommate? No one told I would have to have a roommate. I hate people!

Mindy: Sorry to hear that.

Pam: Now you better listen and you listen well. Don't touch any of my stuff don't talk to me don't even think about me or I will kick your ass!

Mindy: How are you gana know if I'm thinking of you?

Pam: Trust me I'll know. *Sits on bed.* god I'm already having the worst day. First I missed the train so mother had to drive me! She kept talking about tuna the whole way there. Then I walked into school and there was a huge crowd by the door around this short kid with black hair and glasses. The kids where shouting "potter! Potter! The last Potter has come to Hogwarts!"

Mindy: Omg! Harry potter`s daughter is here! That's so cool! I have to meet him!

*Mindy runs outside.*

Pam: Then I find out I have a roommate…hey where did she go?

Scene2:

*At the quidditch field.*

Mindy: Hi Lily Luna Potter!

Anne: Yes, that's me Lily Potter. Oh and yes my father is famous!

Mindy: Yeah I know! He`s the boy who lived! Hey Lily I know we just met and all but, wana be my best friend?!

Anne: Not to be rude but you seem very much to be a spaz, my father's famous so I can't talk to you.

Mindy: *Mindy frowns.* *Then looks angry.* you're an ass whole! I`m your fathers biggest fan! And you just treat me like I'm nothing!

*Anne walks away*

Mindy: how could you do this!? I thought you were supposed to be nice people?!


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 3:

*Pam and Mindy are talking outside.

Girls: You're a fake! *pushes Anne to the ground* I can't believe you!

Anne: I'm sorry I just wanted friends

Mindy: Wait you're not Lily Potter?

Anne: No.

Girl: Yes. The real Lily Potter just arrived in her dad`s flying limo.

Pam: Wait who is Lily Potter?

Mindy: Then you owe me an apologize for being rude to me. Only famous people can act like jerks.

Anne: I know I know. I`m sorry.

Mindy: You better be! …..so who are you really then?

Anne: Anne Malfoy…

Mindy: *burst out laughing* you're a Malfoy! But you look like a Weasley!

Pam: What's a Weasley?

Anne: That's why my father tried to kill me at the age of 5. After that I and my mother moved to Liverpool and he followed us and tried to kill me again. He doesn't like the Weasleys much or Harry Potter…. Even though harry potter saved him like 30 times in there 7th year.

Mindy: you poor thing.

Pam: who the hell is harry potter!?

Mindy: He's the chosen one.

Pam: The chosen one?

Anne: the boy who lived

Pam: Lived through what?

Anne: *To Mindy* My Gosh she really doesn't know who he is.

Mindy: Well it was for told many years ago that harry potter would kill Voldemort when he was older. Voldemort is this evil guy who wanted to rule the world and kill all muggles and muggle borns. Voldemort heard this and decided to go try and kill Harry. When Harry Potter was 1 years old his parents were killed trying to protect him from Voldemort. But harry lived and according to the textbooks it's because of his parent's love of some shit like that. So then he goes to Hogwarts and each year Voldemort except his 3rd year Voldemort tries to kill him. Anyways in Harry`s last year of Hogwarts Harry killed Voldemort with a little help from his friends.

Pam: Ohh… cool!

*bell rings.*

*The three of them walk back toward the castle.*

Anne: *singing* I get by with a little help from my friends. A little help from my friends.

*pam and Mindy look at Anne like she is crazy*

Scorpious: Come on you said "a little help from his friends" you expected no one to make a Beatles reference out of that.


End file.
